kalinavitafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathlight ~ Blooming Dream
Deathlight ~ Blooming Dream is a fantasy roleplay story created by KalinaVita. Season One Several teenagers and a gigantic adventure. This arrangement also appeared in this adventure, where some teenagers awoke in the morning, not in their own beds, but in a big sky bed in a cabin, which was almost royal. It was on a big flying ship. In the nice wardrobes, there were only clothes in their size. When they looked from the gigantic windows, they saw the big hill occupied country. Fascinated and taken aback the teenagers went on deck, where they met the strange crew and their captain. "You are destined to save Nebula from the darkness." he said. A great adventure starts. The chosen ones against the Darkness. Season Two Nebula, five months after the catastrophic war between the west and the east. Now where the ruler of the west, Chopin, made his state clear and could thwart the worst, peace rules. Count Waltz of the east has always respected the armistice. Also the north and the south look after the well-being of her people. However, one fell into oblivion: The gate to the heavenly place EdenGarden is still open. The continent to the south of the empires goes to ruin and remains in chaos. Although the balance is restored in Nebula, the gate sways. The four paradise trees of the empires shout after help. The sound of the guardians is to be heard. They punish Nebula for its reduction. And one thing remains even today. The riddle around the mysterious deathlights from which the king spoke. Do they show a connection to Eden? The last part of the legend is incomplete. Figures on the chess board around the play lack to finish. Characters Main article: List of Deathlight ~ Blooming Dream characters EdenGarden The paradise which determines about life and death, as well as for time and space. If a living being loses his life, his soul is escorted there and from there in the everlasting peace. EdenGarden affords humans no admission. Only the holy lovers, Adam and Eve and her reincarnations Jazz and Claves can live there. Also their children. One habitation by time is allowed to those who carry the title of "chosen ones". You can only reach EdenGarden by the parallels "Porta" and "Fanum". The Four Kingdoms Here are listed all eight kingdoms and the nation of the empress from both sides. The West (Frédéric Chopin) A kingdom full of sympathy and peace. The season is a never ending spring. The ruler of this kingdom is Frédéric Chopin. Harmony is the main city of the west. It is the way biggest trading town with several ports for flying ships. The East (Waltz Nocturne) Ruled by the dictator Waltz. It is the poorest kingdom, not because of the money, only because the Count does not care for his nation. The east had the guilt for several wars in the last years and does not even care for armistices by emperors. In the east there is a never ending fall. While the west has a willow as paradise tree, the east has a weeping willow. The South (Melody de Laroche) In this happy kingdom, everyone is treated respectfully. The ruler, Melody, was once the fiancée of Lord Chopin, just because of trades between the kingdoms. The south is rewarded with a never ending summer and a great oak tree. The North (Aden Daimen) A never ending winter land, ruled by the King, Aden Daimen, and his wife, Chezelle Daimen. The kingdom of the north never interfere in wars, even if they have the greatest storage with weapons. The north has a (...) as paradise tree and is linked with the kingdom of the empress and also with each of the four kingdoms beyond the fog. Kingdom of the Empress (Polonaise Nocturne) The Past West (Zoltan Kertész) This kingdom is ruled by the Zar, Zoltan Kertész, and his nephew. It depends on the army and is a rich kingdom. Every human of the past west gets a code on his body after the birth. In this kingdom, there is fall for the most time of year. The Past East (?) The Past South (Détaché Pizzicato) The ruler of this kingdom is the female priest Détaché. All regions of the kingdom are pressed with eternal heat. People live for their own sakes, everyone is free. In the forests there are many cherry trees and plantations. The Past North (?)